FAKE
by FRESCAAAA
Summary: Trying to move on with his life after the death of Kaoru, Kenshin meets an exact replica of his love. Burning questions run through Kenshin's mind, and he must go back to the laboratory that started it all.the storyisalways better than the summary.xD


**FAKE****

* * *

**

Sensual Petals

Like a glass rose, he had tried to hold ever so softly, ever so carefully, had easily shattered into broken pieces; leaving him staring at an empty shell. An empty shell drenched with crimson liquid. Leaving him, sobbing his beloveds, name over and over. Like a prayer, he chanted the name softly.

All that he could remember was the last scene he had seen. Continually repeating it, his memory gave him no peace. The last scene… so delicately played out, would not stop. It drove him mad. Her last laugh, as she ran ahead, walking backwards. She had teased him about his hair, telling him it was too long… longer than hers even. She had smiled at him, stuck out her tongue playfully, and continued to skip backwards. Not seeing the danger that led ahead.

_Keep me by your side. Don't let me run astray. I want you to stay behind me, and to catch me when I fall._

An explosion. Yes… an explosion has occurred. A huge whirlwind of fire and dust came hurdling towards them, dragging them to oblivion. However… it was strange. No one else that had been sucked into the whirlpool of fire had died. Injured, but **alive**. All alive… but for his Kaoru. She remained asleep. Her lifeless body would not awake. No matter how many times he had tried using CPR on her. No matter how many times he had pleaded with her, begging for her to awake. Her shook her like a madman, tears… that he had believed would be dried up… tears that he had believed could no longer exist, streamed down.

_Life is but an empty word. We are nothing but empty shells, trying to occupy our pathetic existence till death is bestowed on us. _

He awoke. A consistence ringing rang through the empty bedroom.  
_'How long has it been… since I had that dream?'_

Two goddamn years. It had been two long, arduous years. Still… the cause of the explosion was still unknown. His friends…all told him to forget what had happened, to move on. No more looking back at the past. He knew that's what he **had to do**. But how could he? When every detail etched into his mind, remained still vivid and powerful.

'_Heh. Even in death… Kaoru can still torture me so. She can still play with my mind. Making me see her every day, every time. Every time he went to work… every time he went to go out and eat. Every time he came home to a dark home, furnished beautifully. For it was **her**, that had always walked with him to work at the lab they worked at. For it was **her**, that had accompanied him for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. For it was **her**, that had decorated their **home**. They had planned to wed, once the media had discovered their work together with Soujiro on AI and cloning.' _

Stumbling to the bathroom, he turned on the sliver knob, steaming, hot water drenching his body. Closing his eyes, he could still see the blood that had drenched his clothes. _Her_ blood.

_Your love was the one that set me straight. The one thing that made my day brighter, making everything else so much more clear. How could you take that from me? For once you have tasted true happiness, everything else that existed to make me smile… make me laugh, is nothing compared to what you gave me.  
_

Walking down the hall of the university, he quickened his pace, for he was late for his lecture. He no longer worked at the lab. The memories there were just too painful. That was were he had _first_ met her…

* * *

"_Kenshin, I'd like you to meet our new partner. Kaoru Kamiya. She's an old friend of mine."  
_  
"_Please to meet you." She raised her hand, to shake the nervous red head standing in front of her. "You can relax. I'm not going to bite."  
__  
He saw her smile, and gently nudge his shoulder. Embarrassed, he nodded slowly, and took her hand. It felt so warm. So gentle…  
Throughout the weeks… and months, he kept an eye on her… Kaoru Kamiya… She was always smiling… always laughing. The atmosphere in their room seemed so bright and friendly. All because of her smile. Her raven black hair always seemed to be tied up, held back to keep it from obscuring her vision. But on special occasions, she would hang it lose, leaving everyone that she passed breathless. Her lazuli blue eyes were never cold, but gleamed like a little child, always happy.  
It seemed that **no one** could resist her charms. But she never went out with any of the other scientists. Her relationship with everyone was strictly professional. Although… with an exception of him. _

_When working alone one night, she had leaned towards him, and whispered, "Kenshin…"  
He had practically leaped out of his chair, and burned from embarrassment. Once again her crystal laugh rang through the empty room. Giggling, she said, "Relax. I just… like saying your name I guess…It's… different…I guess."  
_

_He stood up, and quickly went towards the sink, to wash the dirty beakers. Following him, she started to wash too. "You're always washing something huh?"  
_

"_Why don't you sometimes take charge? It's always Soujiro or **me**, talking. I read some of your notes, and I know that you're quite an intelligent guy. Speak of for once."  
_

_Never, had anyone said something like that to him in years. Stunned, he looked down, and mumbled, "It's alright. I'm not a leader. More of a follower."  
_

_Suddenly he felt warm water and the smell of soap on his shoulders, his hair wet, dripping with suds. "That's the kind of attitude that makes guys like Soujiro pick on you, taking advantage of your kindness." With that, she walked to the door, getting her coat and bag. "Finish cleaning up, kay? I'll pay you back, by taking you out to dinner." She walked out the door, but not before winking to him, and flashing another one of her wonderful smiles.

* * *

_Afterwards, everything unfolded perfectly. She had taught him so many things. To live… to be able to speak up for his ideas. How wonderful it felt to be alive… but with her gone… his world had ceased to exist. He no longer found joy in anything. Everything was just… bland. No color… no flavor. **She** was his opposite, his other half, everything that he wasn't. And he had lost it all… in one night.

* * *

How do ya like :) This took me awhile… I'm still not sure how I'm gonna go with this when this ends, but I have an idea for the whole story. xD Be patient And with the line thingy, that means flashbacks.:)But I'm sure y'all already figured that out. Well, till next time. Toodles 


End file.
